Princesa Por Accidente
by Isabella Solorzano
Summary: Katniss, una graduada del instituto que está ansiosa por pasar unas vacaciones en París con su mejor amiga, Glimmer y su hermanastra Annie. Justo cuando las chicas piensan que su viaje está arruinado, luego que su guía turístico siguiera su camino sin ellas, Katniss es confundida con alguien de la alta sociedad y el trío emprende un viaje a Monte Carlo, que les cambiara sus vidas.
1. Mi vida en Texas

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Tom Bezucha quien dirigió esta película y esta basada en el libro de Jules Bass****. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes.**

**PD: Hola! Bueno como ven, volveré a publicar este fic! Así que este es mi Segundo Fic! esto me hace muy feliz! Y para que sepan habrán varios POVS de los personajes. Espero sus reviews para ver si les gusta o no! Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

**Ahora los dejare leer abajo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Mi vida en Texas:

**Katniss POV**

Me llamo Katniss Everdeen tengo 18 años y estoy por graduarme de la secundaria Panem School, vivo en Texas/Estados Unidos y soy nativa de ahí. Soy de pelo castaño y ondulado, ojos grises, de piel olivácea y delgada, siempre llevo mi cabello en una trenza. Según dicen no soy una chica normal ya que no soy muy femenina, algunas veces soy fría y calculadora, pero soy leal, sincera, generosa y valiente, y no le temo a nada, también soy callada y tímida y me gustan muchos los libros. Además no me gusta mucho la moda y no le doy importancia a mi apariencia física, además siempre ando usando botas de cualquier tipo, y ropas un poco holgadas

Y ahora me encuentro aquí en mi trabajo, sentada en una de las mesas de la parte de atrás del restaurante El Quemador llenando botes de azúcar, escuchando Blow Away de A Fine Frynzy, en mi celular un Iphone blanco (Regalo por mi cumpleaños 17) hasta que escucho que Sae me llama desde la cocina, me levanto guardo el celular y los audífonos en mi bolsillo de mi habitual uniforme y me dirijo hacia donde esta Sae

Sae es la dueña del Quemador y cocinera, ella hace cualquier cosa comestible, como la sopa de perro salvaje (una de las comidas más vendidas en la hora del almuerzo)

—Entrega para la mesa 5 Katniss— Me dijo y agarro los platos que son huevos revueltos con tocino y pan y me dirijo a la mesa 5 les entrego su desayuno y digo mi habitual frase "que lo disfruten"

Cuando volteo veo a Glimmer Rambin con su habitual uniforme que está más corto de lo que llevaba y con dos trenzas risadas y veo que está atendiendo a Chaff uno de nuestro habitual cliente y dice:

—Aquí tienes Chaff tu habitual desayuno, por cierto lindo corte de cabello—dijo Glimmer, y yo ruedo los ojos, habitual de Glimmer siempre haciéndoles cumplidos a los clientes

Glimmer es mi mejor amiga, tiene 20 años, es alta, con una cabellera larga rubia y ojos esmeraldas, y tiene un cuerpo escultural, aunque sea una desertora de la secundaria, es muy divertida, siempre tengo que ir de compras con ella ya que es uno de sus hábitos favoritos, y siempre se viste un poco provocativa

Voy a la cafetera a sacar los cafés de la mesa 9, y veo que Glimmer viene hacia mí soltando unas cuantas risitas disimuladamente

—Que mal se ve Chaff con ese corte de Cabello—Dijo Glimm y suelto una risita al escuchar eso

Veo que Glimmer Voltea y Me dice:

—Kat mira quienes están haya- Dijo y voltee y vi que eran "Los Profesionales" es decir los populares de mi secundaria, y hago una mueca de desagrado — Tranquila Kat yo los atiendo, además tu estas ocupada con la mesa 9…

—No Glimm estaba bien puedo manejarlo y soportarlo, además tu entrega los cafés a la mesa 9— La interrumpí y me dirigí a su mesa que fue la 3, y hay estaban Delly Cartwright, Cashmere y su novio Gloss, junto con Enoboria y Brutus su novio.

—Hola Delly, Chicos —los salude lo más calmada que pude.

—Hola Katniss— Me dice Delly alias "La modelo Barata".

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio ellos viendo el menú y yo esperando a que ordenen.

—Lo Logramos, nos graduamos — digo, para romper el hielo.

—Si… Te importaría tomarnos la orden— dijo La Modelo Barata.

—No, Que se les ofrece— dije pero me contuve en no lanzarme encima de ella y arrancarle su cabello barato. Me dijeron la orden y fui hacia Lucia para que les entregara su orden cuando estuviera lista, ya que no quería atenderlos más.

Cuando me dirijo al mostrador veo a Glimmer con Marvel besándose, pero ya que estábamos trabajando le digo a Marvel:

—Hola Marvel— dije y veo que se separan y comienzan a reír por la interrupción.

—Hola Catnip—me dijo Marvel, Sip mi habitual apodo junto con Sinsajo o Chica en llamas.

Marvel Quaid es el novio de Glimmer y un gran amigo mío, es alto y musculoso, ya que juega futbol americano y siempre va al gimnasio, su pelo es color castaño oscuro (al igual que sus ojos) y un poco rizado, es divertido, gracioso y atlético, y tiene 21 años.

Ahora me pregunto por qué tengo 2 amigos que son un poco mayores que yo, pero bueno así es la vida…

Le doy la propina que recibí a Glimm para el bote que contiene mis ahorros para nuestro viaje a Paris (regalo de graduación) que dice "Ahorros para Paris de Katniss"

Esperaba que este fuera un gran viaje, ya que iríamos a "La Ciudad del Amor" según dice Glimmer pero para Marvel es "La Ciudad de La Luces", pero presentía que este viaje cambiaria mi vida…


	2. La Graduación y Cena

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Tom Bezucha quien dirigió esta película y está basada en el libro de Jules Bass. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes.**

**PD: Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y también les agradezco a los que ponen reviews, favoritos y follows en el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La Graduación y Cena:

**KatnissPOV**

Aplausos

Aplausos

Aplausos

Era lo que se escuchaba en el gimnasio, había llegado el día, el que tanto quería que llegara, el día en que me iré de este mini-infierno, hoy era La Graduación. Estaba sentada entre compañeros que estaban vestidos junto con sus brillantes togas como yo. Veo que La Modelo Barata (quise decir Delly) se levanta para dar el dichoso discurso, ya que era la presidenta estudiantil.

—Bueno… lo logramos—dice Delly, y escucho que Castor levanta su mano y grita "SI" –Sera muy difícil, no ver estos 4 años como los mejores de nuestra vida, pero hay un gran mundo afuera esperando que noso…

Escucho que la puerta se abre y entra… No… No… NO, ella que hace aquí no debería, veo que cierra la puerta y ve a todo el mundo con pena y susurra un "Lo Siento", y va (creo que corriendo) a sentarse junto con Robert y mi madre.

Annie Cresta es mi querida y adorable -notaron el sarcasmo- hermanastra, su padre Robert se casó con mi madre Rose, el año pasado, según dicen fue amor a primera vista… como sea digamos que Annie y yo no nos llevamos tan bien. Annie es de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, tiene 20 años, y siempre está muy amargada o molesta.

—Un mundo, un gran mundo que está esperando a que hagamos una gran diferencia…— dice Delly para seguir con su discurso—Gandhi dijo un día que debes ser el cambio que deseas ver en el mundo…

**1 hora más tarde…**

Cuando salí junto con todos los demás, vi a Glimmer correr hacia mí para darme un abrazo y felicitarme.

—Felicidades Chica en Llamas— dijo Glimm abrazando me fuerte, le susurro a Glimmer un "gracias" —Lo lograstes, al fin eres libre… bueno no venía desde que no me gradué… habría sido reina del baile— dijo Glimmer poniéndose mi birrete y suelto una risita por lo que dice.

—Y sí que habrías durado— digo y tengo mucha razón. Veo a mi madre, y me acerco a ella caminando (más bien corriendo), cuando llego a ella me abraza y veo que Robert nos toma una foto. También esta Annie que ve a Glimmer mientras que ella camina hacia nosotros.

—Que—dice Glimmer a Annie

—Nada… es que hay niños aquí—Dice Annie por el vestido de Glimmer ya que era muy corto y ajustado.

—También es lindo verte Annie—Dice Glimmer con sarcasmo. Sip, Glimmer y Annie tampoco se llevan muy bien.

—Mama que hace ella aquí— dije molesta a mi madre.

—Es linda, quería acompañarte— dijo mi madre feliz porque vino Annie.

—Mama no mientas, tú la invitaste — dije aún más molesta.

—Les tomo una foto- Dijo Robert.

—Mejor no Robert…— pero fui interrumpida por mi madre.

—Claro hay que tener muchos recuerdos—dijo mi madre tan entusiasmada.

Estábamos la cuatro parada para la foto pero Annie estaba un poco más alejada, pero tuvo que acercarse por orden de Robert.

—Ya toma la foto— dijo Annie y Robert tomo la foto.

—Rose no te preocupes por el viaje yo cuidare muy bien de Katniss—le dijo Glimmer a mi amdre, que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Si eso espero… —dijo mi madre un poco preocupada y hay salieron las lagrimas…

**1 hora más tarde… (OTRA VEZ)**

Y Ahora me encontraba aquí sentada en el comedor; de la casa de mi madre y (Ahora) de Robert; junto con Robert, mi Madre, Glimmer y Annie, ayudando a repartir mi pastel de graduación y de viaje que decía "Bon voyage" (es decir "Buen Viaje"), me estaba sentando cuando escucho a Annie decir "No Gracias" por el pastel y lo dijo con cansancio seguramente no le gustaba estar aquí.

—Bien… como gustes… más para mí—dijo Glimmer quitándole el plato a Annie.

—Oigan esto es grandioso… gracias por todo—Dije.

—Espera no nos agradezcas aun— dijo Robert levantándose para buscar algo. Miro a mi madre que está sonriendo, hasta que llega Robert con una… MALETA.

—Wow—dije tomándolo tenía que decirlo era muy bonita.

—Que… no te gusta…— me dijo Annie.

—No, claro que me gusta, muchas gracias Robert—dije.

—Sabes esa maleta ira a Paris contigo y directo a Havard en otoño— me dijo Robert.

—Es una Hartmann— me dice Annie sonriéndome.

—Si es linda— dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Es una Hartmann— dice Glimmer imitando a Annie.

—Cuesta demasiado… —le dice Annie molesta pero fue interrumpida por Robert.

—Y tenemos algo que decirles — dijo Robert, ok ahora si me puse nerviosa.

—Hable con Robert y se decidió…— dijo mi madre mirándonos a mí y a Annie mientras que decíamos a la ves "Si".

—Bueno tú y Glimmer se irán a Paris mañana…—dijo Robert.

—Y Annie está de Vacaciones…—Dijo mi madre.

—Y dijimos: Porque no llevar a las hermanas a las alturas…— dijo Robert pero fue interrumpido por Annie.

—De que están hablando… ¿tú entiendes de lo que hablan? — me pregunto Annie confundida a lo que yo le respondí más confundida "No, no lo entiendo". Mi madre dio un gran respiro y dijo:

—¡Annie ira a Paris también! — dijo mi madre emocionada... esperen… ¡¿Qué?!

Creo que Glimmer, Annie y yo estábamos en shock porque no decíamos nada, cuando salimos de nuestro shock nos miramos la tres a la vez. Hasta a Gimmer se le habían caído los cubiertos que tenía.

—Y viajaran las tres a primera clase—Dijo Robert.

Genial, lo que faltaba, Annie ira con nosotras… esperaba que este viaje no fuera tan malo como pensaba…


	3. Esto no puede empeoraro ¿si?

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Tom Bezucha quien dirigió esta película y está basada en el libro de Jules Bass. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes.**

**PD: Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y también les agradezco a los que ponen reviews, favoritos y follows en el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Esto no puede empeorar… o ¿sí?

**AnniePOV**

Hoy era el día… el día en que viajábamos a Paris, no puedo creer que tenga que ir a este tonto viaje nada más para cuidar a mi "Hermana Menor" y pasar un tiempo de hermanas junto con Glimmer . Estábamos las tres sentadas en una de las sillas del aeropuerto esperando a que nos llamaran para nuestro vuelo, Katniss andaba en medio de Glimmer y de mi por si nos poníamos a pelear. Mientras que me acordaba de la conversación que tuve con mi padre ayer en la noche después de la cena.

***FLASHBACK***

Que hice para merecer esto… ¡QUE HICE! , lo único que faltaba era que tuviera que ir con Katniss y Glimmer al tonto viaje a Paris... y BOM… fue como si una flecha me atravesaba el pecho ya que eso sucedió, iría a ese viaje gracias a mi padre y Rose. Ahora me encontraba aquí en la cocina del departamento pequeño de mi padre (él se fue a vivir con Rose y Katniss pero aún conserva este departamento para cuando fue de visita) limpiando la cocina, hasta que llega mi padre y me dice:

—Hubieras dicho que no.

—No, como diría que no a la Hermandad de Francia, estás loco quien va a negarse a ir a ese viaje—dije limpiando la mesa con un trapo molestamente.

—Annie… lo estás limpiando mal— dice mi padre acercándose a mí, le doy el trapo y me pongo enfrente de él.

—Por cierto en la segundaria decía las pocas veces que se presentaba la barbie en clases diciendo "Cuando llegue el día que vaya a Paris, ire con Annie Cresta" — dije sarcástica y más molesta refiriéndome a Glimmer como la "Barbie".

Ya les había contado que Glimmer y yo íbamos en la misma secundaria, cierto? Si no se los dije, hay tienen.

—Annie…—dijo mi padre, pero lo interrumpí.

—Además, no sé por qué quiere ir, seguramente irse a una fiesta en un club y beber más de 6 cervezas.

—Anímate Annie, te divertirás.

—No voy a ser la "Niñera de Katniss", tampoco su hermana aunque tú y Rose hagan lo posible para que nos llevemos bien… ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque no quiero que esto empeore, quiero que tú y Katniss se lleven bien y sean unas grandes hermanas—me dijo mi padre pasándome el trapo para lavarlo. Mientras lo lavo, mi papa me mira y después se acerca a mí cerrando el grifo y volteándome para verlo y me dice.

—Tienes 20 años y estas cerca de los 21, en un año de gradúas… y bueno, no quieres salir e ir a festejar a fiestas, divertirte en las fiestas, estar con amigos y vivir tu vida, tu mama lo hubiera deseado…— me dice poniendo su mano en mi pulsera que tenía muchas figuras de ciudades que me regalaba mi madre, toma la de la Torre Eiffel y dice— De todas las ciudades del mundo Paris era su preferida.

Creo que mi padre tiene razón, además que saldría mal en este viaje…

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

**GlimmerPOV**

Este no era uno de mis días… andaba en el aeropuerto junto con Katniss y Annie esperando a que salga nuestro vuelo a Paris, estaba muy mal ya que después de la cena sucedió algo que me dejo feliz pero muy mal…

***FLASHBACK***

Aún estaba asombrada de lo que habían dicho Robert y Rose en la cena… Annie iría a Paris con nosotras, ahora tenía un peso encima. Bueno me encontraba en el auto de mi hermoso novio Marvel ya que me fue a buscar de la casa de Kat para llevarme a la mía.

—Lo positivo de todo esto es que viajaremos en primera clase, aunque en realidad no hay diferencia ya que todo en Paris es en primera clase—dije terminando de contarle todo lo que había sucedido hoy, Marvel me miraba confundido y diciendo "Todo".

—Si ya que tiene ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, joyas…— dije más feliz.

Llegamos a mi casa, y Marvel se estaciono al frente. Cuando abrí la puerta y me quede paraba hay Marvel tenía una expresión que no sabía cuál era.

—Es mejor todo— me dijo con su expresión que aún no lograba descifrar, y creo que me quede hay parada con los ojos atónitos.

—No vas a bajar— dije ya que él siempre se quedaba cuando me traía.

—Quédate—me dice sin pensarlo 2 veces, a lo que solté una risa y dije:

—Es una semana Marvel —le dije tratando de no reírme ya que me parecía gracioso.

—Quédate Aquí—dijo lo que dije "Estarás bien" pero fui interrumpida por algo que me dejo en shock.

—Casémonos… Si, casémonos— me dijo y me monte otra vez y cerré la puerta, feliz y con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro- Si llevamos novios de un tiempo y llevaba pensándolo un tiempo.

—¿Y el anillo?—pregunte mirando a todas partes peor no había nada, nada de nada

—Ahhh… el anillo— se queda en pausa unos minutos, cuando la vuelve a abrir para hablar lo interrumpo

—Te voy a preguntar algo, ¿Crees que me estarías proponiendo casarnos, si no fuera porque mañana me fuera a la ciudad del Amor mañana? — le pregute triste y con dolor.

—Que no era la Ciudad de las Luces—dijo Marvel como si tuviera razón a lo que lo mire atónita.

—Algo importante pasa al fin en mi vida y está por ocurrirme… y eliges la noche previa para decirlo.

—Glimmer en esta camioneta esta todo lo que quiero… ¿y qué me dices? — me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

—Jamás he salido de Texas… ni una vez en mi vida— dije con los ojos vidriosos ya que sentía que me pondría a llorar como niña pequeña.

—Bueno… hazlo entonces— me dice abriéndome la puerta para que me baje— Que tengas un muy buen viaje— dijo malhumoradamente prendiendo su camioneta.

—Perfecto…—- dije bajándome y cerré la puerta con una portazo— lo hare y te enviare una postal.

—Pues yo no voy a estar cuando regreses— dijo soltando una risa malhumorada, pero creo que también sarcástica.

—En serio, y en donde vas a estar, en tu Ciudad de Las Luces—dije sarcásticamente y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Cuando entre a mi casa me fui a mi cuarto y caí en la cama llorando hasta que quede profundamente dormida…

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Escuche a alguien llamándome, y me di cuenta que era Katniss junto con Annie para abordar ya que todos los pasajeros se estaban subiendo a nuestro vuelo. No me acuerdo cuanto tiempo paso pero me pare rápidamente junto con mi maleta y bolso y fui con las chicas a abordar, esperaba que este viaje no empeorara… o ¿sí?


	4. El viaje a París

**Nota: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, si no a Suzanne Collins. Y la historia TAMPOCO me pertenece, si no a Tom Bezucha quien dirigió esta película y está basada en el libro de Jules Bass. Yo solamente adapto la historia de este libro con los personajes.**

**PD: Hola! Bueno se que no es fin de semana y es lunes, pero algunos abran que vivo en Venezuela y aquí en mi país hay un alboroto y se ha vuelto mas horrible y estamos como en guerra (Me siento como en THG, ya que protestan, se rebelan, y otras cosas, pero la diferencia es que no se sabe quien es el mando bueno y malo) y nos quitaron la Internet y fue horrible! Tuve que hacer "cosas productivas" de la vida real y es aburrido! Es que... no se, a todo el mundo le gusta la Internet! ademas la tecnología de estos tiempos es genial! hasta es como una adicción!...Pero no es nuestra culpa! Si no de la Internet!...Por ser mas entretenida que la vida real. Pero llego la Internet, así que esto aquí publicando el capitulo, espero que me entiendan :). Muchas gracias a quienes leen el fic y también les agradezco a los que ponen reviews, favoritos y follows en el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Besos y Abrazos psicológicos!**

**PD2: Leer nota de abajo cuando terminen de leer el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

El viaje a Paris

**KatnissPOV**

Me encontraba en el avión a Paris, viendo el amanecer por la ventana, como salía el sol acompañado del primer rayo naranja de la mañana, ser testigo de la transformación gradual Negro-Azul cielo, mientras que lo veía, recordé la conversación que tuve con mi madre una y otra vez…

***FLASHBACK***

—Adoro a Glimmer y su entusiasmo—me dijo mi madre.

—Pero no quieres que vaya con ella a Paris—conteste molesta y poniendo la cesta de ropa limpia en su lugar, saque toda la ropa y me puse a ordenarla.

—No, no quiero… Escucha, sé que estás trabajando duro— dijo poniéndose a mi lado y ayudándome a ordenar la ropa.

—Pero mama Glimmer es mi amiga— dije y tenía razón Glimmer era mi única y mejor amiga (Marvel no cuenta esta vez, ya que Glimmer me había mandado un mensaje de texto explicándome todo lo que paso ente Ella y Marvel)

—Katniss comprendo que Annie no fue tu elección, pero saber que te acompaña una persona adulta y responsable me tranquiliza— dijo mi madre más tranquila.

—Pero además de ser responsable es aburrida.

—No seas grosera—contesto mi madre molesta. Si, veo que quiere mucho a Annie como a mí.

—Tú la has visto—dije—Mama estuve un año ahorrando para este viaje, y esto me ayudo en estos cuatro años de ver a porristas y niñas tontas, e imaginarme caminando a todo lo largo de una calle de Paris o estar en la cima de la Torre Effiel y saber que eso me hará diferente.

—Cielo, no es magia, eso no te convertirá en una nueva persona y gracias al cielo amo a la persona que conozco— dijo mi madre abrazándome muy fuerte.

—Mama encontrastes una nueva vida junto con Robert y estoy feliz por ti… Pero solo déjame buscar la mía… Sin que este Annie— dije molesta y con una mueca de disgusto en la última frase.

—Nadie quiere que busques tu vida más que yo Katniss—dijo depositando un beso en mi cabeza—Debo ir a trabajar.

—Mama…—dije pero fui interrumpida por mi madre.

—Ve a primera clase o turista, depende de ti— dijo mi madre saliendo de casa yendo a su trabajo de enfermera en el hospital…

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

—Katniss ya llegamos— me dijo Glimmer sacándome de mis pensamientos, y tenía razón ya habíamos llegado a Paris. Estábamos viendo por la ventana, cuando recuerdo que Annie también esta con nosotras, la busco con la mirada y lo único que veo es gente despertándose, hasta que la encuentro cansada pero con una ¿Sonrisa? En su rostro también mirando la ventana…

**Más tarde…**

—Bienvenidos a Paris— dijo (que si no me equivoco se llama Atala) nos daba la bienvenida a Paris en el bus Esprit de Corps que fue el Tour que elegimos (O más bien yo elegí)

—En cinco días no alcanzaremos ver todo Paris— nos dijo Annie, vaya creo que si se toma el viaje en serio.

—Ya se Annie que hay mucho que ver—dije irritada, pero agradecida que Annie estuviera en el asiento que teníamos adelante y no con nosotras.

—11... 12 paradas, que yo sepa no se conocen el famoso café de Paris por 15 minutos—dijo Annie muy molesta. Esperaba que este viaje no fuera tan desastroso como ya estaba comenzando a serlo…

**3 horas más tarde…**

**AnniePOV**

3 TONTAS HORAS estuvimos corriendo y perdiéndonos en esas paradas, junto con la gente que venía en este viaje, ya me estoy hartando de todo esto, pero valió la pena ya que visitamos el Arco de Triunfo, Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, El Museo del Louvre… y muchas más. Y ahora estábamos en el Sacre Coeur admirando todo Paris.

—Muchachas por aquí— dijo Atala, a lo que Katniss se fue rápido a alcanzar el grupo que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras dejándome con Glimmer.

—¿Cómo pueden caminar tan rápido? — dijo Glimmer confundida viendo como Katniss, Atala y todo el grupo caminabas bastante rápido.

—Bueno para empezar nadie usa zapatos Buchi de 10 centímetros—dije dándole lógica.

—Te explicare algo sobre el calzado querida, si no te duele no te ayuda— dijo subiendo las escaleras fingiendo dolor y después pone una mano en el hombro de un chico quitándose los tacones.

—Mucho mejor, muchas gracias—le dijo Glimmer a el chico y fue subiendo las escalera para irse.

—No hay de que—grito el chico.

—Ah español—dije y subo corriendo pero justo cuando ya lo estaba pasando me tropiezo y me sostengo de su hombro y él me pone su brazo para sostenerme.

—Cuidado al subir pareces una valiosa carga— me dijo con esa sonrisa tan bonita…

Esperen dije bonita. _Si lo dijistes_, Ok oficialmente me estoy volviendo loca.

—Adiós— dije sin evitar de devolverle la sonrisa y apresurándome a subir.

**En la noche…**

**KatnissPOV**

Al fin habíamos llegado al hotel en donde nos hospedaríamos, el tour fue Horrible, Corrimos, Nos Perdimos… hasta cuando fuimos a comer en un restaurante también fue horrible.

—La habitación imperial— dijo Glimmer bajando el folleto que estábamos viendo el en marco de la puerta y tengo que decirlo no lucia igual a lo que dice el folleto—Ofrece lujosas comodidades, lujosa decoración y noches de encanto.

—Oigan la habitación no importa— dije sin darle tanta importancia pasando a la habitación, mientras que Glimmer decía "Tiene que haber una equivocación".

—Ya sé por qué no seduces al gerente para que nos den una "Suite Lujosa" —dijo Annie enfadada con Glimmer, antes de que comenzaran a pelear dije:

—Miren hay que ver el lado positivo, además será 1 semana que estaremos aquí y yo usare el catre— dije señalando la cama, pero cuando me senté me aplasto como si fuera una mosca.

—Miren encontré el Spa— dijo Annie viendo el baño.

—Ahora tengo que encontrar una conexión, porque mi teléfono esta descargado y no me quiero perder la disculpa de Marvel— dijo Glimmer buscando el cargador y su teléfono en su bolso, ella sí que se hace ilusiones.

—Y cuando me llame, quiero que ustedes actúen como si se estuvieran divirtiendo—dijo Glimmer arrimando la gaveta grande en busca de un enchufe.

—Claro que nos estamos divirtiendo…— dije pero fue interrumpida por Annie.

—Nadie se está divirtiendo—dijo Annie.

—Que es lo que reclamas, mira entiendo que así seas, pero anímate esto es Paris—dije abriendo la ventana y saben lo que me encontré… Un francés desnudo en su bañera leyendo el periódico.

—La encontré— dijo Glimmer refiriendo al enchufe, cuando lo conecta todo la habitación se queda oscura y según veo también el hotel… Si oficialmente fuimos estafadas.

Pero como dije al menos había un lado positivo en este viaje o eso espero…

* * *

**Bueno como les dije a las/os que están leyendo Crepúsculo. El fic Crepúsculo le falta poco para terminar, seguiré subiendo este fic, así que les digo algo:**

**Tengo tres historias que me gustaría adaptar, pero no se cual decidirme. Así que quiero que ustedes me ayuden a elegir cual subiré. En este fic como en el otros iré publicando las sinopsis de cada una y ustedes dirán cual es la que mas le gusta. La que mas votos tenga sera la que adapte. Solo les pido que voten, así voy adaptando la historia y cuando TERMINE el fic de Crepúsculo, ES cuando comienzo a subirla. Pero también publicare los otros dos fic cuando termine de publicar la que mas votos tenga (La que quedo, digamos, que en segundo, lugar y después la que quedo en tercer lugar) ¿Y, que les parece?**

**Les dejo las sinopsis:**

**Hush Hush: Katniss Everdeen, una alumna aplicada en busca de una beca para la universidad, vive con su madre viuda en una granja a las afueras de Portland, Maine. Cuando Peeta se convierte en su nuevo compañero de instituto, Katniss siente a la vez atracción y repulsión hacia este extraño personaje que parece tener acceso a sus pensamientos. Luego se entera de que Peeta es un ángel caído que quiere convertirse en humano. Katniss está bajo su control, pero hay también otras fuerzas en juego y de repente se encuentra viviendo hechos inexplicables y en medio de una situación muy peligrosa.**

**Un beso en París: La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Katniss conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce al chico ideal: Étienne St. Peeta. Es listo, encantador y muy guapo. El único problema es que también tiene novia. ¿Conseguirá Katniss el ansiado beso de su príncipe azul?**

**Hermosas Criaturas: «Bienvenidos al Distrito 12. Un pueblo en mitad de ninguna parte donde nunca ocurre nada. Al menos, eso pensaba yo. No podía estar más equivocado. Había una maldición. Había una chica. Y, al final, había una tumba.» El joven Peeta Mellark cuenta el tiempo que le queda para escapar de su aburrido pueblo. Sin embargo todo cambia cuando una nueva estudiante llega a su instituto: Katniss Everdeen, literalmente, la chica de sus sueños... y de sus pesadillas. Ella también cuenta los días que le quedan, aunque sabe que no tiene escapatoria.**

**También quiero mencionarles que Hermosas Criaturas tendrá algunos cambios, como en ves de que sea POV Peeta también habrá un Pov Katniss, y no el lugar no sera Gatlin, si en el Distrito 12.**

**Y ahora me despedido.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Chao Chao.**


End file.
